someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Broken Mind
Darien panted as he slumped to the floor once more. His vision swam, his ears rang, and pain lanced throughout his body. He tried to get up, perhaps in some vain attempt at retaliation or escape. It's uncertain which, his mind was muddled in the agony. Above him his tormentors kept their arms crossed, observing. The one in the center spoke to him, but he'd already heard the question before. Despite his torture, he shook his head no. The chief torturer resumed the punishment he'd receieved thus far. Burning pain sparked anew through his body, and every moment it seemed to him his flesh would ignite if this continued. No such mercy befell him, and the agony continued. He struggled to hold on to his beliefs, his convictions, that he was doing the right thing in refusing to submit. Memories flashed in his head, time spent training and training others. Various tests and challenges of his skill. Friends who were now likely dead. His body convulsed with an especially powerful surge of energy, bringing him to the present once more, and sending a small wave of red fluid from his mouth. Slowly, the center tormentor crouched down and extended a hand to grip Darien's chin and lift it. Once more the question was asked. Darien stared up at the man, tears welling in his eyes. He wanted to resist, to fight back and escape. But he couldn't, his strength was gone and his body was broken. His heart had yearned throughout his torment for some rescuer to arrive and save him. But throughout the ordeal the lone entrance to the room had remained silent. He trembled, knowing there was no other option than to submit. He stared his tormentor in the eyes and slowly nodded it. The man smiled wide and stood again, before closing his eyes and whispering to forces unseen. Darien knew what was coming, he'd trained all his life to fight it off. Now, when he finally needed such training, it was for naught. Slowly the voice entered his mind, gruff and irritated at having to wait. Darien lowered his guard, before his body began shuddering. His blood burned in his veins, and he cried out in greater agony than before. His whole body shook, and he could feel it beginning to change. Skin darkened, taking on a hue not unlike rotting meat. It expanded and bubbled, warping and swirling to form twisted shapes. Some parts became lumpy, while others grew horns and spikes with no pattern or reasoning to the angles they stuck out at. His finger tips exploded as claws burst forth from them, and he felt his hands rippling with the increased muscle and power. His vision became obscured, as the flesh on his face warped and covered one of his eyes. The last change made him grab his head, as the burning agony that warped his body went to his brain. His mind reeled and throbbed, voices shouting orders and arguing with each other. He could hear himself and the voice from before arguing and fighting. He screamed and staggered from the mental clash, before the two arguing voices suddenly merged. His body was still, and his mutated lips curved into a smile. Slowly his vision turned to the stairs, as he heard the steps creaking. He watched as four people entered the room. His chief tormentor approached them with a grin, "Ah, look what we have here. An intruder. I bid you welcome. Care to join in our...revels?" Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Mindfuck Category:Original Story